Grito de amor
by Saorii D.Herondale
Summary: —Hermano —vuelve a murmurar. Y siente pena por la pobre alma desdichada que se atrevió a tocar a los cachorros de aquél indomable león.


**Disclaimer** : Black Clover no me pertenece es de Yuki Tabata, yo solo soy una fan contenta porque alguien al fin despertó.

 **Advertencias** : Posible ooc, dedazos y problemas de tildes. Posible spoiler del capítulo 171 del manga.

* * *

 **Grito de amor**

* * *

Capítulo único

* * *

Esta canción de amor, ¡va pa' mis hermanos! Que crecimos juntos... Lo extrañamos años

Este grito de amor, se lo doy al cielo, le pregunto tanto (Tanto, tanto), no contesta nada.

Oye cu-cu papá se fue... Prende la luz... Que tengo miedo.

Oye cu-cu papá se fue... Prende la luz... Y apaga el tiempo

Oye cu-cu papá se fue... Prende la luz... Como lo extraño...

—Reloj cucu, Maná.

* * *

Leo no podía rendirse, abandonar una batalla no era posible para él, hoy menos que nunca. Tenía que dejar de ser débil, debía ser fuerte, más fuerte. El tiempo pasaba cada vez más lento, pero él seguía respirando rápido y, cuando el oxígeno le llenaba los pulmones se sentía cada vez más solo.

¿Cómo podía detenerse a pensar con calma? Pensamientos de una resolución salvaje, solo en eso podía pensar.

Avanzar. Pelear, fortalecerse y ganar.

¿Se quedará solo al final? De nuevo esas emociones amargas lo invaden, lanza un conjuro hacia uno de los invasores, ni siquiera en medio de la pelea puede borrar ese sabor amargo en él, pero no podían permitir que entrara a ese lugar. Debían protegerlo a toda costa.

Sus compañeros le piden que se marche, que tome a los que no pueden luchar más y busquen un refugio para recuperarse. ¿No confían en él? ¡Aún puede seguir peleando a su lado! No quiere perder a nadie más. Pero ellos lo dicen: ¡ _Un día, tú serás quien mande en este escuadrón! ¡Por eso debes sobrevivir._

Y dos siluetas pasan por su cabeza.

— _Hermano... Hermana..._ —Los estaría avergonzando, un capitán nunca abandoraría a sus subordinados, ellos no lo harían, por eso él los cuidará en su lugar— ¡Aún puedo luchar a su lado chicos! —grita. Porque es verdad, aún puede. No es vergonzoso ser débil, lo vergonzoso es no hacer nada para dejar de serlo. Será más fuerte, porque todos...

—¡Leo! —escucha, van a protestar, lo sabe, pero aun así, todos ellos...

—Todos nosotros —habla. Debe concentrarse y ser firme—. ¡Saldremos de aquí con vida!

En nombre de su hermano que les enseñó cómo debe ser un verdadero caballero mágico, sabe que ninguno quiere manchar su nombre (ni el de Mareoleona), pero no está seguro de poder ganar, aunque tampoco está dispuesto a abandonarlos, no, eso sería una deshonra tanto a su orden como a su familia, eso lo quitaría de la contienda para ser el rey mago, ¡cómo podría llamar a Asta su rival! y, además, sería una traición a sí mismo, por eso luchará hasta el final.

Y luego llega al límite, su cuerpo no da para más, él no está de acuerdo con ese final. Debe levantarse, seguir peleando, pero no todo es tan fácil, no puede ganar una batalla a base de pura voluntad. Y su corazón quiere gritar, porque si en ese momento su hermano estuviera ahí ofreciendo su ayuda él aceptaría, porque Fuegoleon también le enseñó a saber cuando no seguir peleando, pero su hermano no está ahí, es su turno de cuidarlo a él, de cuidar a todos, y reprime ese grito de ayuda.

Entonces lo siente, una nueva presencia, creyó que era un nuevo enemigo y estaba a punto de maldecir, pero es un calor abrumador, pero a la vez nostálgico. Un calor que llega hasta su corazón a normalizar sus latidos, siente que ese fuego lo abraza y presiente que todo está bien.

Es cuando él habla. Sí, él, aquella persona que tanto extrañó, que todos extrañaron. El motivo de proteger con desesperación ese lugar.

—Peleaste bien, Leo. ¡Pero aún no es suficiente!

Y solo puede murmurar un _«hermano»_ en medio de lágrimas de felicidad. Despertó. Está ahí. Y puede escuchar gritos de alegría _, «¡Capitán! ¡Es el capitán!»_

—Me haré cargo desde aquí —lo escucha decir. Y no puede hacer nada más que mirarlo, admirarlo en todo su esplendor y agradecer a cualquier divinidad que haya ayudado a traerlo de vuelta. Pero teme, porque ahora sabe bien que su hermano no es invencible; no quiere que el tiempo se vuelva aun más lento.

—Como el capitán de los Crimson Lion, y como tu hermano, no perderé una segunda vez.

Siente vergüenza por dudar aunque sea un segundo y aquella manecilla que se negaba a avanzar al fin se mueve, avanza y sigue avanzando, vuelve a respirar y se siente más ligero, el gris va desapareciendo y el rojo brillante del fuego lo ciega por un instante, y recuerda a su hermana, ¿De esto hablaba? ¿Apoyarlo con más que simples palabras? ¿Habrán demostrado que son caballeros de la mejor orden? Y se siente estúpido, porque seguro su hermano lo sabe, al fin y al cabo, él es el mejor capitán de todos. Y también es el mejor hermano mayor que cualquiera pudiera pedir, tan solo basta con saber que escuchó su grito de amor a pesar de que no ser emitido en voz alta. Y sabe que ganará, y él estará ahí para ver al león de fuego reducir a todos los enemigos en cenizas, porque su rugido es lo más imponente y maravilloso que puede observar. Sus lágrimas se secan y solo una sonrisa de admiración y felicidad está en su rostro.

—Hermano —vuelve a murmurar. Y siente pena por la pobre alma desdichada que se atrevió a tocar a los cachorros de aquél indomable león.

* * *

 **N/A** Me estreno en el fandom con mucho miedo y con los Vermilion porque los amo, estoy feliz desde que leí el manga. No planeaba escribir sobre el capítulo pero soy débil y por una maldición gitana ahora mis fics me traicionan(?)xD Espero sea del agrado de alguien y pues, ¡Al fin despertóooooo! Que siga la fiesta alv.

— **Gracias por leer—**


End file.
